


Thumblance

by AnimeDAngel



Series: Voltron [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDAngel/pseuds/AnimeDAngel
Summary: Lance and Blue we're hit with a spell making him the size of Thumbelina.  I got the idea from a Pinterest picture.





	1. Chapter 1

The battle was intense and seemed to get worse by the minute, they had to form Voltron but before they could Haggar’s ritual was let loose hitting Blue and Lance square on. Which lead to them disappearing, no could get a hold of them as Lance was knocked out. Shiro was forced to call a retreat to regroup. What they didn't know was that the two had just shrunk in size. Blue was still operational and got lance back to the castle just in time before they wrapped away. With her current size she made her way to her paladins room, Lance was still out cold but not injured. So she made the cockpit as comfortable as possible and lie down on his bed. Her particle barrier up in order to keep him safe, no one on the ship was aware of their presence. She was partially happy for this cause it meant that Lance would finally see just how important he is to the team and how they are without him.


	2. Chapter 2

To say the occupants of the castle were panicking would be a understatement. They were down right terrified, panic long since passed as they tried to track blue. Hunk’s anxiety was getting worse by the minute, Keith looked about ready to snap if someone so much as looked at him. Pidge was either ignoring everyone or yelling at them, Coran had seemed agitated and Allura looked like she was going throw something or someone through the window. I knew I was no better but the battle was long and tiring and we need sleep. We didn't go far from battle just made it look like we did, we land on a near by moon that hide us from outside sensors and tracking because of it’s odd magnetic field.

“Pidge. Pidge look away from the screen.” All talking stopped and everyone was looking at me.

“Bed. Now.” As expected everyone was protesting even Keith.

“Look we aren't helping Lance at all right now. We're all tried and unable to process everything. No one is thinking straight, plus half of you look ready to break a neck or two. Don't give me that look Pidge. Bed, now cadets.” Eventually the younger three paladins made their way to their rooms. I had Coran lock the training room, lab's and the kitchen so they would actually stay in their rooms. I also gather the princess a pointed look to get her off the bridge, as soon as she was Coran locked that too and went to bed himself.

I knew they need sleep but they also need someone to talk too. Allura had Coran, we usually had Lance, so for tonight I would do it. Hopefully we would find him soon. I looked Down the hall us paladins shared. Hunk would take a while, Keith had no outlet for his emotions right now and Pidge, well she would have shut down to human interaction. Keith should be first, then Pidge, then hunk; I could feel black purr her approval in the back of my mind.

I reached Keith's door, and cautiously opened it. I peeked in and found that Keith blade sticking out of the wall, him standing in the middle the room.

“Keith can I come in.” his response was a grunt. I'll have to talk to him about that, I stepped in and walked over to his bed, I sat down and waited for him to speak.

“that witch could have him by now. We shouldn't have stopped looking.”

“we're not going to stop, but we do need to rest Keith.” He didn't seem to buy it.

Keith had been through a lot once we got to space, found out his heritage, met his mother who spent a good half a year with us on the ship, he gained more family then he thought possible through us, the blade, the holt's, even my clone, who thankfully joined our side and was currently with the blade so he wouldn't die, since he didn't have regular development, they managed to de-age him so they currently had a three year old running around.

Lance had become Keith's impulse control while I was gone, and helped him figure out how he felt about everything he encountered. However I knew his reaction also came from his fear of abandonment.

“Keith, we're not abandoning him. He needs us at our best to find him, so sleep is need.” Of course this hit the nail on the head and the desk in Keith’s room was on it's side.

Keith's angry had drastically gotta better and manageable while in space; I realize now that was because of Lance. So I sit on his bed while Keith destroyed his room till he’s on the floor in a ball silently crying. I make my way to him and warp my arms around him and let him cry on my chest. When he fell asleep, I tuck him in. Losing family is hard for Keith and with the rival brotherly relationship the two had, it was taking it's toll. I turned off his light on my way out before heading to Pidge’s room. Again my worry for the blue paladin taking over my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally reaching Pidge’s room I could see her light was off but the light from her computer was on. I knocked on her door, last time someone didn't knock they nearly lost a hand or two. I could her her shuffle in her room, but got no answer. So I risked it and opened the door; there she was sitting on her bed computer in hand, mostly likely still searching. Pidge promptly ignored my presence, her room was a mess. So I turned on the light and picked up a few things here and there and put them away.

“Pidge this room needs to be cleaned badly.” Still nothing, I went to grab a piece of tech to put on her shelf.

“Don’t touch that.” Finally something. I put it back and made my way to her, room still a disaster.

“Seriously you need sleep. You barely sleep as is.” She snorted at me, knowing full well she was on night three of no sleep.

“if you can't track blue it might be because she's offline or the magnetic field around us is distorting everything.” I knew Pidge would find a way to say that I was wrong. I knew nothing of the technology side of things on earth let alone alteans.

“we've already worked around those issues. I just got my family back, I’m not losing another member.” She was stubborn that was for sure, Lance had a way of making sure she slept. No one and I mean no one was able to figure it out for the life of them.

“When you were looking for Matt what did Lance often say to you.”

“Can't do them any good running yourself into the ground.” Something he said to all of us. Then she kept going.

“if your sleep deprived you can't think, if you can't think how are we suppose to play pranks? How are you a genius if you can't take care of yourself?” Pidge had a small smile on her face. Then she looked at her computer and it was gone as was her attention. I couldn't help the sigh, so I did the unthinkable; I took her laptop.

“Hey!”

“Katie ‘Pidge’s Holt you go to bed right now, or no lab, tech or coding for the next month.” She stared at me mouth hanging open and wide eyes.

“You…..you…..you can't do that!” she essentially screeched at me.

“Watch me.”

“your not my dad.”

“No I’m space dad. Bed now.” She pouted at me, which is hard to resist, I turned around and navigated my way to the door.

“Oh and Katie I expect this room to be spotless by the time we find Lance. Goodnight.” I turned off the light and left her room. Her exasperated frustrated groan was all I heard when I turned off her light, as I made a detour to my room to drop off the laptop on the highest shelf. Hunk was next and I was worried about him, as much as I was worried about Lance. While with the other two I had to show a strong leader, Hunk I knew needed to see how much I was worrying as well. That and the determination to find him safe and sound.


	4. Chapter 4

The trip to Hunk’s room was short but felt long. They were best friends even prior to our adventure; they tended to do sleepovers as well, due to being bunk mates back at the Garrison, they tended to rotate between each others rooms. So there was a 50/50 chance that he would even be in his room.

As luck would have it his light was on, I could hear Pidge swear from down the hall. I deal with her swearing later. I knocked on Hunk's door and it was answered quickly, Hunk looked hopeful but his face fell as he realized who was at his door. I felt like a punch to the gut; his face was so distraught, no smile and hope gone. He let me in though, and he made a motion to the small table and two chairs. As we sat down I could not only see but also feel the defeat coming from Hunk. I need to fix this, he was sunshine not doom and gloom.

“We'll find him Hunk. I promise you, it's top priority.”

Hunk gave me a look a knew to well, thanks but you and I both know you can't keep that promise.

“why haven't you gone bed?” I was a little startled by Hunk’s question.

“We need sleep, and no one was gonna sleep till they got their emotions out.”

“those sounds earlier?”

“Keith destroying his room.” Hunk gave a small smile, his anxiety was wearing him out from the looks of it.

“Took Pidge’s laptop and threated to keep it for a month.” Hunk looked at me like was crazy.

“She wasn't going to bed. It's night three, she needs sleep.”

“True that. Lance always had a way to make her sleep. Apparently one of his older sisters was the same way with her projects so he uses the same tactics.”

“Any idea what they were?” I couldn't help the hope in my voice, I would take anything so I could be of some help till he was found.

“Nah, he's too tight lipped about it, and Pidge doesn't know how to explain it. All I know is he has me switch her evening space coffee for space tea. I think he might drug it.” I could help laughing at this. What made it funnier was the possibility it was true. How was it that the legs of Voltron constantly kept use from going over the edge but never let us. I came her to clam him down not the other way around. Either way it seemed to help.

“We'll bring him home. Even if he's kicking and screaming the whole way.” Hunk smiled at the reference, Lance had once refused to leave a alien planet who only had females populating it. Their males on their moon, only to meet once a year. He was there for a entire month before Allura throwing him over her shoulder to get him back. Somehow during that month he got married to the queen, and she willing let him go.

“Took three months to get to stop insisting we call him King Lance.”

“Didn't help Coran kept referring to him that way.” I made sure to sigh dramatically, like in one of the old animes I use to watch. Hunk was out right laughing, he looked relaxed. But I knew it wouldn't last long.

I hate being right, as soon as he stopped laughing, he's anxiety came back.

“She's gonna kill us, if we don’t get him back, never mind that she'll kill us for losing him in the first place.” I forgot about that. Lance was actually serious about his relationship queen Jatea and seemed to actually care despite how young the two were. She happened to be a new queen, only a year younger then him.

“We'll find him Hunk. I'm worried about him, and I can't stop thinking about everything that could be wrong happening . However blue won't let anyone hurt him, and red isn't freaking out. Even if Keith is piloting her again, Keith said she still reacts if he seems to be in trouble. He has to remind red that blue will keep him safe.” Hunk seemed to calm down a bit but was still riddled with anxiety.

“Allura mentioned once that she had to do that to blue a couple of times.”

“and Lance can take care of himself, remember capture the flag.”

“I had no idea he knew how to shoot, the entire time I knew him. I thought when we got our bayard it was the first time. But he was years ahead of me. How can he doubt his skill so much, or his value to the team.”

“Wait. He thinks what?”

“Yeah, he never say’s anything but I recognize the signs when he thinks like that. It got bad at the Garrision, especially when he replaced Keith in the fighter pilot program. Didn't help the teachers were consistently reminded him he wasn't Keith.”

“what do you mean Hunk?” Hunk looked a little surprise.

“I guess we never told you. Once Keith was kicked out. Wait you didn't know Keith got kicked out did you?” I guess my face gave him his answer cause he kept going.

“So once he was kicked out Lance got his spot. However all the teachers would ridicule him for not being as good as Keith, called him a cargo pilot. He was Keith replacement and they made sure he knew. Whenever Iverson got mad at us Lance would take the brunt of the verbal assault, always making sure Pidge and I weren't in as much trouble. Iverson used our team as a example of what not to do all the time.” He paused for a moment, seemed unsure if he should continue. At least now I know why him and Keith are always competing. Too Lance it's a means to get out of Keith's shadow he was put in, for Keith it was a outlet.

“Does Keith know about this?” Hunk shook his head.

“Lance is a self sacrificing kind of person. He rarely lets anyone in, kinda surprised he let Jatea in. Although I think she understands that side of him better then we could.” Hunk quickly shook his head, so he could focus on what he was talking about prior.

“Pidge was hard to reach back then too. It almost became too much for him, my mum’s started to worry about him. A lot happened, and I keep telling him to talk to the team about it. It isn't really my place to tell everyone but he keeps refusing.” I could only nod at that.

“when we find him Hunk, I'm gonna have a nice long talk to him.”

“your space dad is showing.” Lance had started the nickname a while back, I caved too easily to it. However there was a child in me though, so I stuck my tongue out at him.

“I’m allowed to worry.” Hunk smiled, he was still anxious but it was better then him going off the edge.

“Hunk get some sleep, so we can find him.” He nodded at me and encouraged I do the same. I looked back at Hunk in his bed before turning off the light and I couldn't stop the smile on my face. I left his room and made it too my own. I felt better and all the others were sleeping, I just needed to find Lance and everything would be perfect. Otherwise not only will the team fall apart but We’ll have the wrath of a wife on our hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Lance POV 

My head was throbbing and my back was sore, my skin tingled like it had just been electrocuted. I didn't want to open my eyes but knew I needed to. I could see the inside of blue cockpit, that was it. Blue purred happily in my mind. 

 

“What happened girl?” blue growled slightly in my mind and I could feel her moving on her own, I could see anything outside apparently blue didn't want me too. I tried my com system, but I a sneaking suspicion that blue turned it off. 

 

“Guys can you hear me? What's going on?” nothing, worth a shot. Suddenly blue opened her display to let me see. She was under something and in front of me was something that looked like a giant leg. 

 

“Where are you Lance?” 

 

“Pidge I'm right here.” Blue turn on the coms, she just purred at me smugly. After taking off my helmet I realized blue was allowed external audio into the cockpit. Why was she looking for me?

 

“You know Lance, Shiro threatened to take away all my tech stuff.” I couldn't help the snort, Pidge had too much hiding all over the place. 

 

“He's also making me clean my room.” I laughed at that, Pidge clean her room. 

 

“I Don’t care if he grounds me, just come home. We're not the same without you.” 

 

“Blue let me talk to the team.” Blue was being very stubborn all a sudden. The giant suddenly the thing in front of me moved, which startled me. How could their be bigger then the voltron or the Lions and moved? Blue continued to move on her own very determined in whatever she wanted to do. Once we left the cave she was in, she shut down all visuals and audio.

 

“Blue, come on beautiful. What are you doing?” nothing, great now she was ignoring me. It hurt that she was ignoring. All I was aware of was that Pidge was looking for me, and I didn't know why. I was the seventh wheel of the team, who always needed to do better, so I my getting in the way of danger on purpose. I needed to, it was all I was good for; I didn't really belong. I felt bad for taking Blue from Allura, she loves flying so much. I could feel Red’s presence trying to reassure me; she always belonged to Keith I knew that. Still hurt though, even here is space I was still hos replacement.

 

“I can do breakfast today.” 

 

“It's ok Coran, cooking helps. Besides Lance loves my cooking.” My stomach began to grumble and my mouth watered. Hunk’s food was always the best.

 

“I'm sure we’ll find him today.” I could hear Coran walk away, I didn't like being in the dark.

 

“Blue why are they looking for me?” nothing, I could feel my panic setting in.

“Blue am I died?” I swear that not only Blue but Red as well were laughing at me.

 

“Keith, What’s wrong?”

 

“Red's laughing. She only laughs when I'm embarrassing myself or if I ask dumb questions.” There was a large crash afterwards, causing me to bring my hands up to my ears. 

 

“Hunk?”

 

“Why didn’t t we think of this before. Keith you’re a genius.” I scoffed at the idea, Keith was many things but a genius he was not.

 

“Thanks, I think?” 

 

“Pidge, Pidge. We need to use Red lion to find him.” I felt blue growl at the idea and Red purr. They seemed to be having a argument amongst themselves. So I listened to what I could, trying not to think about how pitiful I must be right now in the teams eyes. I hadn't noticed blue had moved again until a new filled my ears. 

 

“That might work Hunk great Idea.” Allura seemed please. 

 

“Hopefully it works, after we find him. I need to request I speak to him alone, there's something that needs to be addressed.” Great I messed something up again. Blue seemed to have won the argument, I couldn't feel Red at all. 

 

“Whatever for Shiro?” Allura was questioning Shiro, well that was new.

 

“Something came to my attention and I would like to speak to him about it first.” I could practically feel Shiro's disapproval. Then came Blue's frustration, what is going on with her.

 

“Where's Keith?”

 

“Last I saw him he was in the kitchen.” 

“and you two left him alone?” 

 

“The training room is still locked, what harm can he do?” Pidge seemed smug but Hunk's sharp in take of breath seemed to speak otherwise.

 

“Nooooooooo, not the kitchen.” Hurried footsteps left the room.

 

“what..”

 

“Keith has no outlet, he's worried about Lance and the training room is locked. He's a bit destructive when left alone.” Shiro said. 

 

“Oh” 

 

Why would Mullet head be worried about me? Their doing fine on their own and seem to be having fun, they should probably unlock the training room though so Hunk doesn't kill Keith though. Blue seemed more frustrated then before and spent what seemed like the whole day carting me around, letting me listen but not see. Luckily I had ration bars in her cockpit for emergency, at least two weeks worth. How long could she keep this game up.

 

I was mistaken, my loin is stubborn. Two weeks, she did this for two weeks. Not once did she let me out, she just made a washroom, and shower for me in her.

 

“I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! LET ME OUT” I was basically begging her and whining but she just kept moving me to where ever she wanted me. Suddenly there was a flood of light in the cockpit. 

 

“Blue?” Shiro finally, suddenly my coms where back online.

 

“Oh you beautiful, beautiful, smart loin. Thank you so much.” I was hugging her dashboard, when remembered I was still wasn't out yet.

 

“Blue what happened to you?” Shiro questioned, then almost in a panicky voice.

 

“What happened to Lance?” Wait they stopped looking for me last week, they were happier that way. So why did Shiro look like a mess. Then the unexpected blue spit me out.

 

“Oh ground wonderful ground. I love you blue I do but two weeks in the dark and ignoring me was too far.” I could hear her whine, I looked away only to take in my surroundings. I was on the dining room table and everyone seemed to tower over me. The mice even towered over me.

 

I don’t scream very often, but this seemed like a good time to scream. So I did, I screamed bloody murder. 

 

“Lance, buddy your alive. Thank God your alive.”

 

“Hunk I think Lance is trying to take in his current state.” Keith stated 

 

“He's so small. How did this happen?” curse Pidge’s curiosity 

 

“Might have been the witch’s doing.” Coran rescue me please.

 

“Blue have you been hiding lance all this time?” blue was smug once more. I turned to face her she still seemed as tall as I normally see her but she seemed no bigger then a house cat compared to Shiro. I started pointing at her.

 

“This whole time you knew, and didn't tell me. Traitor.” I tried storming away only for her to pick me up like a cub.


	6. Chapter 6

“Allura, please tell me you can fix this?”

“I'll see if there's anything in the library that could help in reversing this.” Allura seemed concerned, the fact that Lance was Thumbelina size and Blue the size of a house cat was alarming, even more so it lasted two weeks so far, and we were unable to track blue the entire time. I looked at Lance as he was struggling to get out of Blue’s mouth, I'm glad he's safe however what has he been eating?

“No I won’t forgive. I was eating rations for the last two weeks, in the dark. This could have been fixed by now. Just what were you trying to achieve?” that answered that question. I looked up in time to see Hunk race to the kitchen to get something for Lance at his current size.

“Wait blue locked you in the cockpit?” Lance stopped struggling to look at Pidge.

“Why didn't you use your coms and where did you go to the washroom?” Lance seemed to have given up the fight, and Blue put him down in between her paws.

“Blue locked me out of the controls, no coms. She kept moving me around and choosing when I was allowed to listen to the outside world and when I wasn't. She also ignored me, even got red to ignore me.” That sounded horrible. Hunk came back into the room to hand Lance food, on a spare mouse plate. So I took a moment to survey the team, Hunk was relieved, Pidge and Keith looked slightly startled at the fact that Lance knew some the conversations that happened. Allura look perplexed, and Coran concerned; which only doubled when lance inhaled his food.

“Right, let's go my boy, off the med lab.” He held out his hand for Lance to climb on, only for blue to pick him up again.

“No I need a break from your cockpit blue, and fresh air.” She refused to put him down.

“Guess, that much need cleaning isn't happening.” Blue dropped him, but it seemed more like she was in shock of the threat. It was interesting to watch, we knew they had personalities, no matter how much Allura protested it, but Blue’s personality seemed like two different lions, one noble the other a overprotective mother. Everyone seemed to be laughing at the exchange; this was good, no one had laughed since his disappearance. I didn't want to bring to Lance attention that he was missing a week. Lance got into Coran’s hand and proceed to leave the room. I followed shortly after asking Keith to locate small enough clothes and Pidge and Hunk to create accommodations for Lance.

At least now I could stop avoiding Jatea’s calls. I rounded the corner and entered the med bay. Coran was currently scanning Lance.

“Lance Where’s your armor?”

“In blue.” He seemed so nonchalantly about it like it was normal.

“Right, everything seems to be fine my boy. A little dehydrated. However you need a shower.” Coran walked over to the sink and started it fill it along with some soap. I put my hand down by lance so he could climb up, Blue already by the sink.

“How are you feeling Lance?” he seemed thoughtful.

“Fine, now that I’m free.” Blue looked offended, but honestly she kinda deserved it.

“Shiro?”

“Yeah”

“Thanks for taking care of everyone.” That did it.

“I Don’t know you do it. Getting Pidge to sleep is next to impossible, Keith is wound up tight and unless he's breaking things there's no emotions. And Hunk god forgive, I am never making him angry every again. We need you Lance, we can’t survive without you” He a hearty laugh.

“Of course you can't I'm King Lance and everyone needs me.” I chuckled it was nice having him back, but then I remembered my conversation with Hunk that first night.

“Lance after we get you settled, don't give me that, we have no idea how long it'll last. We need to talk, just the two of us.” He made his way to the sink, I had a feeling with his current size more mischief was bound to happen and it'll require the mice to find him each time he hide out. I left the room so he could bath in peace.

“How was the talk number 1?” I jumped at least a good foot into the air. When did he leave the room?

“We'll talk after he's settled, I was gonna check to see how the others we're coming along with their tasks. I just realized I put keith in charge of finding clothes that would fit him.”

“Very good. Do you mind if we have a brief conversation?” what would Coran want to talk about? I nodded

Coran simply gestured for me to walk, so I did as listened to him.

“The spell seems to have messed with his quessitance, his very being if you will. Unfortunately it also affect blue. My guess was that blue was attempting to shield him from the attack and pour some of her own in the mix. Which is why she shrunk as well, lucky she did otherwise we never would have found him. I'm worried about his mentality though, normally her spells run their course and we can judge around when it would end. We can't do that this time, he already feels like he's useless to the team and his current state might make it worse.”

“I knew he questioned his value but to think he's useless. How self sacrificing can one person be to let it get this bad? He has to know he can talk to me, right?”

“Shiro, I think Lance feels like he can't because of his personality. He might very well believe that what he feels is nothing compared to what the others have been through. What you have been through.” I looked down at my feet feeling like a failure. Some space dad I was.


	7. Chapter 7

Lance knew Shiro wanted to talk, and a long one at that as too why he could only guess. He was 95% sure Shiro wanted to talk about how badly he screwed up in that battle three weeks ago, Hunk caved and told him there was a entire week he was missing. So instead Lance avoided the conversation by letting Blue be study by Allura and Coran and him figuring out all the mice’s different routes around the castle. The only from him room to the kitchen was one of the first he memorized, he could take some of Hunk's hidden treasure of food and he was none the wiser. He'd have to ask him where he got candy from. Eventually the doll house furniture, that Pidge and Hunk were making, was completed. The installed his tiny bathroom in his normal one, it was nice cause while he was in it he didn't feel like he was 2 inches tall. He didn't have to train with the others but Allura found ways for him train anyways.

Too say that just because your armour and bayard shrunk with one does not by any means, mean that when active said bayard is your current size. He often skipped whatever training Allura designed for him and his reasoning was that getting around is a workout in of itself. Eventually he knew Shiro would locate him and they'd have the conversation he was dreading. He just didn't think he'd find him so quickly. 

It's been three days since blue spat him out and today was just a bad day. The voices had returned and his current size was taking a toll on him. Currently was curled up in Blue, she made it dark for him to try to sleep, to shut out the voices.

Worthless, because of you the team can't form Voltron. Your putting them at risk, why because your useless sorry as was in battle and got hit by a spell.

They don't need you, they never did. Everyone was happier you were gone. Lance curled up tighter and put his hands on his ears. He only knew bits and pieces from the two weeks blue kept him hidden and from what he had heard, they seemed to have missed him.

They only missed you because the blue lion was missing. They need her, they don’t need you. Never have never will. He could feel blue try and comfort him as she walked about.

“Hey Blue, is Lance with you? I need to talk to him.” Of course Shiro had to find her right this moment.

“Please don't let him know I'm here you beautiful girl.” Blue purred in the back of my mind before apologizing. I sent her a question thought but never had a chance to finish it. She spat me out again, this is starting to become a problem.

“Are you ok?” I looked up to see Shiro kneeling down with his hand out for me. Well there was no more avoiding it. I fixes my mask in place and stood up before walking towards his flesh hand. Since Shiro learned of my current size he never once offered his metal hand, it was always the flesh one.

“I'm great, Blue was just helping get to the bridge, when she decided to spit me out. Again.” Lance could feel Blue apologizing, he knew she didn't want to hurt him. 

“What's on your mind boss?” Shiro looked like he was caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. Lance thought perhaps he hadn't thought far enough ahead as to what he wanted to say.

“You know you can talk to me right?”

“Well yeah. You make a point about it all the time. It’s one of the rules.” Shiro seemed thoughtful for aa moment before he spoke again.

“Not just injuries Lance, you can talk to me about problems, or how your feeling. I'm here for all of you.” Lance was thrown off by the conversation, what exactly was Shiro try to talk to him about and in a rounded about way? And why wasn't he lecturing him about his screw up.

“We're a team Lance but we're also a family. I want to protect this family, even from themselves.” 

There was no way he could know Lance had gotten good at hiding it, no one but Blue knew. No one, he even made sure to tell Hunk he was doing better he made sure no one knew. So why was Shiro hinting like he did? Did Blue tell Black? Was he not hiding it as well? Unconsciously Lance pulled his sleeve down. This caught Shiro attention, he moved his hand to his bedside table to allow lance down. He then put on his best paladin leader voice on.

“Lance have you ever harmed yourself before?” Shiro watched as he placed a mask back on, seemingly I don’t wear that ever fell in the first place.

“What and scar this beautiful skin, no way.” While Shiro could believe it, Lance's actions told him otherwise. Coran made sure no one but hunk ever change Lance into a cryo suit, the only two people who confided in him about Lance's mentality and their worries.

“Lance take off your jacket. Please I need you to be honest with me.” Lance just looked at him, like he told him he was dying, which broke Shiro's heart even more so, when Lance decided he had enough and ran away from him.


End file.
